Oil, Fire, and Ice
Plot "Oil, Fire, and Ice" is the fourth campaign level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, it takes place place in Alaska near an oil resource station that Russian forces intend to take. The US National Guard moves in to make sure they don't obtain it. Walkthrough As the mission opens up, Wilson, Brewer, and Vargas move forward around a bend. They take cover as a patrol passes, and then Wilson is told to eliminate a guard on the roof of a outpost. After this, Brewer and Vargas set up Ambush positions while Wilson runs to set a charge on an enemy vehicle (to cause a distraction). After a firefight the team makes it's way into the outpost and receives orders from command. As per their orders, they need to shut down the pipeline to prevent further damage. In order to do this, Wilson must hack into a computer and activate the shut off switch. After this the group combs the outpost for Intel before beginning to head for the main facility. There is a chance to grab a G36C at the ammo crate outside the backdoor of the outpost before the group confronts Russian resistance as they fight closer to the main facility. As the group goes over an overpass, Brewer spots a convoy, and Wilson must use his binoculars to mark targets for air support to destroy. The three then begin to move into the vicinity of the main complex, downing more Russian guards as they advance. The group stops to grab more Intel before fighting directly into the main facility, crossing a catwalk before fighting from warehouse to warehouse. After fighting up a ramp, the group must breach a door into the central control room, where the Russians attempt to make a last stand. Vargas assesses any damage, and confirms to Brewer that the damage to the pipeline that was minimal, and that the rest of the facility is basically undamaged. Characters *Wilson (Playable) *Brewer *Vargas Weapons Gallery File:Intel_Mw3DS.PNG| A piece of Intel. File:Eluding_a_patrol.PNG| Vargas and Brewer elude a Patrol. File:Inside_the_guard_post_Mw3DS.PNG| Brewer in the first guard post. File:Alpha_battles_in_the_forest_MW3DS.PNG| Alpha as the fight through the forest behind the first post. File:Marking_targets_MW3DS.PNG| Wilson marks targets for air support to blow up. File:Second_guard_post_MW3DS.PNG| The second guard post. File:Part_of_the_oil_pipeline_MW3DS.PNG| Part of the pipeline that Alpha is sent to secure. File:Russian_complex.PNG| Part of the Russian occupied complex. View is from the highest balcony. File:Vargas_and_Brewer_check_damages_to_the_pipeline_MW3DS.PNG| Vargas and Brewer check any damages to the pipeline after securing the last part of the complex. Trivia *Somewhere in the level on an ammo crate are two M9 Pistols, when the player attempts to pick them up they will notice that they will pick up only one. Another strange thing is that if the player fires the M9 they have and then walks up towards the other M9 currently on the crate, they will notice the M9 they currently have does not receive any ammo from the M9 on the crate. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Single Player Levels